


Truth, Justice, and a Really Good Dental Plan [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Truth, Justice, and a Really Good Dental Plan" by Netgirl_y2k."What I'm saying is: do you think they're trying to Avengers Assemble us? Collecting New York's finest superheroes, and---"The elevator doors dinged open, revealing Hitchcock and Scully."--'Kay," said Jake. "Never mind."





	Truth, Justice, and a Really Good Dental Plan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts), [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth, Justice, and a Really Good Dental Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953329) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



Length: 16:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/truth,%20justice,%20and%20a%20really%20good%20dental%20plan.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/truth,%20justice,%20and%20a%20really%20good%20dental%20plan%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for analise010 for #ITPE 2017. Thanks to Netgirl_y2k for having bp.


End file.
